Andromeda's tale
by radicaledward124
Summary: So this is my OC's story and it's set in the Hellsing world and maybe there will an appearance at some point i dunno. i haven't finished it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

She woke with a start, her head was pounding. The night before not much more than a blur. She remembered a man and a creature killing her partner. "Oh God! Jason." She whispered. He was dead. She was the only one who knew, she had to tell his wife. As she started to stand, she felt her legs fall out from under her. Her head swam. She was in someone's arms.

"Don't try to move yet." A voice said. The arms laid her down again. "Rest. I'll be here."

Her sleep was troubled. Images from that night plagued her sleep. She didn't want to re-live it.

Trees flew by her as she ran. "Oh god, Jason. He's dead." She sobbed through staccato breaths. " What the hell were those things?" She asked no one as she ran towards the church. Suddenly out of nowhere one of those strange things creatures that looked human stumbled from between the trees. "SHIT" She stopped "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" screamed the military woman. Just as suddenly as the thing appeared a man with a rather large gun seemed to drop out of the sky and opened fire on the creature. "SHIT!" she took off toward the church again.

She threw open the door and scrambled inside. She slid to the floor with her back against the door. She couldn't catch her breath. It came in short rasping gasping. If things got any more out of hand she may have to…. no, she wouldn't take things that far. There could still be people alive here. She couldn't risk that. No matter how slight the possibility. She checked her gun clip. She would do everything in her power to keep herself from dying here.

"Hello there child, what brings you here in the middle of the night?" the church father asked from the front of the pews.

"It seems the dead walk the earth, Father." She paused. "You should get out of here while you still can." She got to her feet and moved toward him.

"I know." He said. "They are my slaves, as you will be, once I drain you of you precious life's blood." He chuckled.

"What the hell is going on here?" She raised her gun and fired into the father's chest. He laughed and moved toward her.

::Click::

::Click::

The clip was dry.

"No more bullets. Not that it would help you." He laughed. "I cannot be killed by normal means." He paused, looking at her, "Come to me."

Against her will, her body started moving on it's own. She tried to fight it, but she had no say. He kept laughing. She stood before him now. Turning her around the demon whispered in her ear. "I don't suppose you know how sweet and powerful your blood is. Not that I would make a female vampire with free will of her own."

She struggled to speak. "Let..go..of..me." he breath was shallow and her body felt heavy.

He laughed, "Let you go? Ha! I don't think so."

From the velvet dark toward the back of the church a voice like that of a devil spoke. "You should listen to the girl."

"Who's there?!" the monster screamed. Laughter answered, deep, dark and dangerous laughter that seemed to sound from the pits of hell.

"You should have listened to her." Stepping into the dim of the moonlight, the speaker stopped feet from them. Tall and clothed in darkness, he had a sinister look about him that struck fear into her heart. "They're all dead." Her head was flooded with images for fire and the monster holding her. 'Do it.' Was all she heard.

Struggling to breath she reached deep inside herself touching the very fires of creation. Drawing the flames from the timeless place she pushed the fires out from herself, letting it flow from her in waves. The monster screamed and released her. She fell to her knees, out of breath as the monster's cried died.

Suddenly she was being lifted off the ground by gentle hands. "He's dead." The voice from the darkness said. "Come on." She was placed on her feet, unsteady though she was and guided out of the charred ruins of the church. She lost her footing and fell backwards into the strong arms of the creature that guided her. "I-I'm sorry….I can't…" she was lifted than and held to the chest of the creature that had guided her. "I'm sorry..the fire…."

"Hush. I know. You did well." He chuckled. "I never thought you could kill the vampire though. You've got a power we could use someone with your abilities." He looked down at her. She was nearing the limit of her conscious state. " You could join us.."

"Alright, if it'll keep monsters like that under control." Her speech was slurred and quite.

He smiled to himself. "Rest now. When you wake, you'll have a new life."

"I'm Romie Hargraves." She said as she passed out.

"I know." He chuckled, walking to the pickup point, the fire-starting girl in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since that life changing night. Romie sat outside a run down building on the out skirts of a run down village in England. She sighed and checked her watch. "He should be done by now." She said to the passing winds. "What's taking so long?" she stood and started packing. After a few steps she sat back down.

In three weeks her life had changed completely. She had learned to control her physic powers, to channel then instead of lashing out uncontrollably. Roarke, had taught her a lot over the few weeks she'd ben with the organization. Her fires had become stronger. She had learned to concrete the flames to where she wanted them to go. Roarke had helped her find her 'third eye' as he called it, in the middle of her forehead. She focused her abilities through that eye. She still couldn't believe what he life had become.

"Firestarter!" Roarke voiced echoed in her mind " Get in here and finish these things!"

" I have a name you know, it wouldn't kill you to use it." She muttered getting to her feet and making her way inside. Romie focused her power now. Reaching to those fires that life flowed form, she pulled just enough to finish off the creatures that still stumbled about the unlit halls. The fire was fast burning them instantly. As the flames died, she fell to her knees. He head was light and the room was spinning. "I really hate that I don't have a weapon." She muttered to herself. She sat back 'Are e done?" she asked turning her head to look at Roarke.

"Yes. Can you stand?"

"If I force myself, yes. I wish you wouldn't ask me to do that."

He laughed, "It's what you're good at, and why we invited you to join." He reached down and helped her to her feet. He wondered why she sometimes passed out after she started fires. He's have to ask her. "Come one. We should be getting back."

"Fine, but I don't think that I can walk." She said leaning against him. She hated he was a head or so taller than her. He picked her up. " You know if you don't ask me to start fires you wouldn't have to carry me."

"What if I want to carry you?"

"You are a strange one, dude.' She muttered before she closed her eyes.

He smiled. She reminded him of his Sabia. Her attitude, her biting comebacks, and her humor. Andromeda looked more like Sabia when she slept. He knew he would never let her go. He truly wanted to keep her with him till eternity came and went. " Keep your thoughts to yourself." Romie muttered. " I don't care how much I look like who ever she was, I'm not her. I may have been her, but I'm me. There's not much more to it." She glared up at him. "Please put me down." He set her on her feet. She stumbled a few feet then, before she could face planted, Roarke caught her.

"I think I'll carry you, it'll be safer for you."

" Hey Roarke."

"Yes, Firestarter?"

"Bite Me."

He laughed. "One day I may take you up on that."

"Yeah right. You don't have it in you to go against the organization."

"You never know, Girl, you never know." She muttered something but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He shook his head ad laughed under his breath. She was something other than human. She didn't fear him, unlike other. She teased and taunted him. He'd lost count of the times she'd told him to bite her. The first time she told him that she shocked him. No one had ever said such a thing to him, but then no one could burn him to death either.

"Will you stop the curse from taking me?" she asked softly.

"What curse?" he queried, but she didn't answer. She was out again. They had arrived at their pick up, and were on their way back to headquarters. After they landed, Roarke carried Romie to her room and put her to bed. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to make their report. When he finished he'd come back and sit with her till she woke up and ask her about this curse of hers. He guessed that this curse she spoke of was the reason she passed out. Pulling the blanket over Romie, Roarke left to make his report.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Romie screamed sitting up and throwing the blanket off her. Catching her breath she looked around. She was back in her room. She threw herself back on the bed, pulling the covers over her head.

" The same dream again, eh?"

"Go away, you blood sucking parasite." Her voice was muffled by the blanket.

"Ah, you don't mean that." He teased her. She pushed the blanket down and sat up.

Eyeing him from across the room "Hey, bite me." He was across the room in a second pinning her to the bed. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt his cold breath, the rake of his teeth on her neck. Her breath was short and her heart was racing. He kissed her neck softly and pulled away from her just as quickly as he pinned her down.

"You should watch what you say. Some one may take you at your word."

"Bite me, then go to hell, Parasite." She muttered under her breath. He laughed and left the room. Her hand went to her throat. What if he hadn't stopped? What if he'd actually bitten her? Well that would stop the Firestarter Curse from taking her.

The Firestarter curse. That seemed to be the root of her problem. Every time a Firestarter drew on the fires of creation they burned away a little of their lifeforce, effectively shorting their lives. Thus most pyrokinetics didn't live long, if they chose to use their abilities often. She didn't use her powers much before joining the organization. Not that it was part of her job; she knew she couldn't keep on like this. A fire as small as the last one shouldn't have caused her to pass out, she was loosing time. The problem was she had no way of knowing how much time she had. She kept them small and short till she couldn't keep her head when she started. Her time maybe short but she wouldn't let that stop her from doing her job. "Ok get it together." She said to herself and went to shower and change.

Roarke stood outside Andromeda's room trying to calm his bloodlust for her. He never should have done something so stupid. Had he been younger, she would be either dead or turned. But wasn't that what he intended to do? Didn't he plan to turn her some day before the job or old age could take her from him? Yes, but he planned to talk it over with her before then.

He wasn't a monster. He held onto the last shreds of his dying humanity. As long as he held on to that, he would not take her like that. It was, in reality, her choice. As much as he wanted to be with her forever, he would respect her choice, no matter what she choose.

He started down the hall to his chambers, as he walked he decided he would talk to her soon about her choice, and his memories. If Sabia, is truly who she was, she should know about the woman Sabia. Andromeda was physic and she said Sabia was her 400 years ago; he had to wrap his brain around that. He was starting to see the difference. Sabia didn't have the fire in her eyes, Andromeda possessed, or the overwhelming abilities Andromeda had access too. They really aren't the same, he thought. Smiling to himself, he closed the door to his rooms and prepared to sleep. He hoped his dreams would be of his sweet Sabia, but the were of bright, biting beautiful Andromeda. Just as sweet but a wonderful retake on his lost love of so many years.


	3. Chapter 3

Romie returned to her room after her shower and went to bad. She had no dreams and nearly threw the alarm clock across the room when it went off. She didn't hear the knock on the door. Roarke pulled the blanket off her. "Get up, Firestarter."

"Bugger off, Parasite." She muttered reaching down and pulled the blanket back over her head. "Go away."

Roarke chuckled. "Come on, we've got a mission to accomplish." Again he removed the blanket and this time he tossed in the corner.

Sitting up she threw the pillow at him. "Bugger off you Parasite.' She threw herself back on the bed. Shaking his head, Roarke stepped over to her and hauled her out of bed and threw her over his shoulder against her protests he rather forcibly put her in her chair. "Hey that hurt, Parasite!" Romie grumbled.

"Get dressed and what's with the 'Parasite' comments?"

She had moved to her dresser and found her clothes. She stepped behind her changing screen and dressed in jeans and a men's dress shirt. "Hey man, I call 'em like I see 'em, and you're a parasite, if my definition is correct," she stepped around the screen and fixed him with a hard stare. "Besides, until you can learn my name and to use it, think 'parasite' is appropriate." She slammed her feet into her shoes and pulled her long black hair back. She noticed he was staring. "What now?"

"That's my shirt." He said pointing at her.

"And what's your point?" She threw him a dirty look. "You'll get it back." She checked her newly acquired gun and placed it in its holster. "Anyway, it was in my laundry."

He smiled. "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Bite me.' She said walking out of the room. He made to grab her, but she side stepped his arm and ducked away. "Maybe next time, Parasite." She laughed walking down the hall. Roarke shook his head and smiled to himself.

Their mission was rather easy, seeing as there was no vampire to destroy. There were however many puppets roaming about. Roarke sighed. He hated taking out puppets; they were never as much fun and the puppet masters. He reached for Andromeda's mind. However he didn't get the response he expected. "Firestarter! Get in here and finish these puppets off."

"Do it yourself, parasite." Came her replay. He was shocked. No on had ever told him no. "besides you're a big strong parasite. I think you can handle it." Her mental tone tone was colored with sarcasm was this to get him to use her given name? Or just a small reminder that he can't control her? Either way she would take some persuading to get in here and finish this job.

"The report said there might be someone left alive." He told her.

"There is no one left alive." She said walking up to him. "There are no high functioning minds left in the area." She loaded her gun, and checked her extra clips. "I'll go one way, you got the other." She started to her left.

"Why don't you just set fire to them all?"

"Because I'm not shorting my life tonight." She turned to him. " If you don't like it you can deal with these puppets all by your onesie, Parasite." She was biting tonight. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "If you remind me nicely when we're done, I may tell you."

"May?"

"Depending on how nicely you remind me." She said shooting over his shoulder into the head of a puppet. "You should pay more attention." She turned and slinked down the wall, keeping her gun at the ready.

He chuckled. She was quite the young woman but her comment about shorting her life confused him. What did she mean by that. He wondered as he destroyed the puppets. The finished their work quickly and they were on their way back. It would be a long ride, he'd ask her about her cryptic comments and tell her about Sabia.

"It's the Firestarter Curse." She said. Quietly. "Every time a Firestarter uses their abilities it burns away at their life force, thus shorting their lives."

"Is that what you meant by not letting the curse take you?" he asked.

She stared at him a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about." He'd thought as much. She was close to passed out then and probably didn't remember much.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said carefully. "About Sabia and before you start in on me about how you're not her, I know. However since you say you were her, I thought you'd like to know about her." She actually nodded. He spent the rest of the journey back recounting his simple life with Sabia, but stopped before Andromeda could guess that Sabia was the woman her died for. He was about to broach the gentle subject of turning her, when they pulled up to the door.

Romie was all but asleep and didn't much protest Roarke carrying her to her room. She muttered a muted thank you while they traversed the halls. He chuckled at the comment. So uncharacteristically her. "Hey, Parasite, bite me." She reacted to his humor.

"One day I'll take you at your word." He looked down at her. "I know you don't mean that."

"I wouldn't been so sure about that." She remarked. "What makes you think a dying woman wouldn't try to tempt you?" Her voice was heavy with sleep. She was punch-drunk. He explained to himself. She couldn't be serious.

Laying her gently on the bed, he retrieved the blanket from the corner and her pillow from across the room. He saw to her comfort and left her. His blood lust was rising. He would watch her for signs of her near death and make hos move then, after all, she didn't want to die. She's said as much. So he wouldn't let her. Closing the door e decide he would protect her as much as he could and maybe use her given name.

"Andromeda, everything ready?" Roarke asked.

"Yeah, good to go. Lead the way oh fearless one."

It had been almost a year since the night he'd made his decision. Since then, Romie had used her unusual ability often and he could see a difference. She wasn't as light as she used to be, and her fires not as strong. 'Soon' He thought. 'Very soon she won't have the strength to get out of bed, let alone start a fire.' Her life light had been steadily fading over these past months.

"Yo! Captain Lala land, you ready?"

Roarke shook his head. "Yes." He said and leader Romie on her last mission.

Thought Roarke didn't know, Romie had put into leave the organization. She knew she had at most a year left and she planned to spend it on a beach somewhere far from here. That conversation had been 'fun'.

"You're little hunting club had already taken my life! You shall not have my death too!" Romie yelled at her leader. "I have done everything asked of me and I have fulfilled my duty. I want to live the few remaining months I have comfortably. Not, mind you, chasing vampires in the night!"

Her leader, Karo, had strongly disagreed with Romie about her leaving, but in the end Romie won out. She'd get her beach to retire on. "I've got one last mission for you, then you're free to go if you still choose too." Karo said. "Thought I wish you wouldn't."

"I don't think Roarke's gonna save my life. I'll stick around a bit after word then leave. Just don't tell that parasite where I'm going or he'll hunt me down. He's so possessive." Romie said.

"Have someone here arrange you're travel plan. The organization will foot the bill." Karo said.

"Thank you." Romie left then. She just had to get through this last mission, and then she was beach bound.

To save her life and the lives of those with her, Romie used fire and cut her year down to just a few months. She wouldn't be going to any beach any time soon. She thought as the familiar arms of Roarke encircled her and carried her back to the pickup point. "So much for my bungalow on the beach." She muttered. She had been looking forward to getting away.

"You were going to leave?" Roarke asked her, sounding almost hurt under the shock.

"Yeah, I was." She paused, her breath short. "Why do you care, Roarke?" She had stopped calling him 'Parasite' when he started using her given name. He smiled to himself. He like the sound of his name from her lips. He often wondered how his name would sound form her in the throws of love.

He shook his head. He often dreamed of having her under him, or over, he wasn't choosy, as long as she was with him. He had gotten more protective of her. The last couple he didn't even let the troops near her. He didn't like the way he thought they looked at her. He knew it was all in his head, but he couldn't help what or how he felt. ""I'm well aware of how you feel," Romie muttered "And I think it's sweet."

Sweet!? Had the dimming of her light dimmed her mind? Not likely.

"I wasn't done. You think so loud." She looked up at him. "Would you really 'save' me?" that's what she was talking about!

"Of course." He said. "Just don't tempt me." He chided her. She shook her head and sighed, passing out of the rest of the ride back. Not much longer and eternity would be theirs. His thoughts and dreams were all of his dear Andromeda.

Three days later, Romie woke with a hunger so profound she thought she'd died. She staggered to the kitchen and sated her hunger. After feeling the filth of three days sleep, she showered and changed, then with a fresh popped bag of popcorn, Romie parked herself in front of the TV for what she intended to be the start to a full day of TV viewing and channel surfing.

One ad a half bags of popcorn, two bags of chips, a container of dip, several cans of Mt. Dew and Dr. Pepper and an unknown amount of sweets later, Roarke appeared in the room in time to watch her attempt to dumb the remaining crumbs from the bottom of one of the chip bags into her mouth. The room looked as thought a junk food bomb had exploded. He looked around in amazement.

"What the hell happened here?!" he asked bemused. "What _are_ you doing anyway?" He asked Romie.

"Watching TV." She said looking at him as if that should be obvious.

"I see that. What happened to the room? Where you here when it happened?"

"Well yeah, I did it." She stated.

"WHY?"

"I've been asleep for three days. I wanted junk food, Mt. dew and TV." She paused to survey the chaos around her. "And I got what I wanted. I'll clean up when I leave."

Roarke looked at his angel, lounging on the sofa, wearing his shirt, in the midst of a junk food mess and was aghast. "I still don't understand. Why did you do this?"

"I dunno, cause I had nothing else to do and it seemed like a good idea at the time." She shrugged and giggled at something one TV. Roarke was shocked. Romie didn't giggle, but then she didn't cause nuclear fall out in the living room either. He was pulled back to reality by Romie's booming laugher. "Dumbasses." She said.

"Why are you watching animated morons?"

"To waste time. It's as simple as that."

"I still don't under…." Roarke began.

"Look dude, shut up and sit down or shut up and go away. I don't care which just pick one and stick with it." Romie said shortly.

Mildly stunned Roarke sat down in the space she vacated by pushing empty wrappers and cans onto the floor. "What is it we are watching?" he asked.

" Something to do with three guys named Ed. So far as I can guess."

Several hours later Romie had fallen asleep. She had slid down and her head was resting on her shoulder. He smiled and moved so he could put his arm around her. She murmured in her sleep as he moved. Chuckling to himself he pulled her so that she was on this lap, he head resting on his chest. Though there were no windows in the room, he could feel himself succumbing to sleep as the sun began its rise. As he drifted off the sleep, he felt her shift. She had buried her face in the hollow of his neck, talking to the people in her dreams. Closing his eyes, he found the sweet reassuring comfort that were his dreams.

Romie woke a few hours after sundown. She was curled up on Roarke's chest; he must have moved them to lie down sometime after she went to sleep. He'd wrapped his arms around her, protective way. His grip tightened on her when she tired to sit up. " Release me!" She said, punching him as hard as she could.

"You know if I were human, that might have broken a rib." Roarke said sleeply. He let her go, all though he didn't want to. He could have stayed like there one the couch forever.

She didn't move. "Hey Roarke?"

"Yes Andromeda?"

"I'll give you three chances to guess what I'm gonna say next and the first two don't count."

"Roarke's the greatest?"

"Nope try again."

"I love my job?"

"Last chance!"

"Bite me."

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" She said sitting up. "Tell him what he's won Jonny!"

"You know today, I think I'm going to take you up on that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me?" He moved to grab her. She ducked out of his reach, stood and crossed the room. "What are you playing at?"

"Andromeda, I know you're dying." She stiffened. "I can see it. Let me help you. I can save you." He stood and went to her.

"At what cost?" she asked. "Not my humanity. I was never really human to begin with. My life is over anyway, and all I wanted to do was live out my days on a beach with a fruity drink with a tiny umbrella in it. " Pausing she sighed. "And you offer me the chance to continue to be."

"I told you I would 'save' you when the time came, my dear sweet Andromeda and I always keep my promises."

She looked at him almost dumbstruck. "You're serious aren't you?" He kept quite. "You are." She almost couldn't believe it. He was going to turn her TONIGHT! "What do we have to do?" she asked.

"You have to trust me. He said. Moving across to her. " You will be in the worst pain and while you will continue on, you will die, but I won't let you leave this world. Andromeda, are you sure?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes I am."

He took her by the shoulders and led her to the couch. He sat down so they were facing each other. "Do you trust me, Andromeda?"

"If I didn't you'd be a crispy critter." She retorted. He smiled slightly; he hoped she didn't loose her biting sense of humor. "Now what?"

He pulled her to him and looked down into her gray-green eyes. "Now you trust me." He held her to him and brushed her long bright red-brown hair away from her neck. She was relaxed, not one muscle was tense. He sighed, she trusted him completely and he would not betray that trust. He sank his fangs into her smooth soft skin. She gasped at the sudden pain and tensed for a moment, but soon was relaxed again.

Her entire life floated before his mind's eye. He saw the fire that took her parents from her. He saw her go through school and graduate college. He watched as she completed her military training and became the officer she was. Every event that made his Andromeda the woman he held tightly protectively and gently. He never wanted to let her go. He saw the first memory of him and ruefully realized he'd have to let her go, or risk losing her forever.

He released her and held her close. He rocked her as she struggled to breath. "Let go Andromeda, I'm here."

"Don't leave me." She said hoarsely and out of breath.

"I'm not going anywhere." He bit his wrist and moved it to her lips. "Drink and you'll feel better." She didn't move to drink, more than the few drops that fell into her mouth. "Andromeda trust me, you'll feel better." But she didn't move at all now. She was so near death now, she'd go soon. He only hoped that she'd taken enough blood to stay on this side of the veil. He felt her heart stop and her breath left her body. For a few terrifying second he thought he had lost her, but she moved to look up at him. Her eyes ere still gray-green but there was a light red ring around her irises.

"Did it work?" she asked. "I don't feel different." She tried to move away from him, but nearly collapsed onto him. "I guess it did." She looked up at him again. She kissed him so passionately; that he swore he saw the stars she was named for. The fire from her kiss literally burned him. He was forced to push her gently away or be burnt to a cinder.

"Dear heart, you'll make me ashes if you keep at it like that." He said, keeping his arms around her.

"Sorry." Romie blushed. "I guess I have to learn to control that…again." She turned the loveliest shade of red Roarke had ever seen. "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

He smiled. "It's alright. I really didn't mind." She was so embarrassed by her actions that he couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a scolded schoolgirl. "Really, Andromeda, it's alright."

"I guess that was my way of saying thank you." She pushed away from him and tried to stand and would have face planted on the floor if Roarke hadn't caught her.

"You're still very weak, and will be for some time." He picked her up . "I'll stay with you tonight and tomorrow when we sleep." He carried her to her room. He gently laid her on her bed and sat next to her. She moved to lean against him with her back to his chest.

"Can we watch mindless, pointless T.V.?" she asked looking up at him. "Please?"

He smiled. "Sure." He reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. she fell into something resembling sleep. Sometime later she shifted her weight in such a way that Roarke could see the angry red marks he'd left on her neck. They were already healing. He ran his fingers through her long red-brown hair as she wrapped her arms around his chest. His being could end at this very moment and he would have no regrets. Everything was for the moment, perfect.

'Don't leave me alone." She muttered.

"I won't." he replied. " I will always be here. Whenever you need me." He felt her relax against him. Yes everything was perfect, for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Roarke woke to fine Romie yelling die, die, die at her TV. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Gaming," she retorted. "Duh, DIE SUCM!" she slammed her thumbs into the plastic thing she held. She growled at the animated creature on the screen. Romie looked as though she would jump into the TV and kill the cartoon monster herself. He found the whole if it rather funny.

He moved to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms around he and rested his chin on top of her head. "What did the cartoon monster in the game do to you?"

"I dunno, the game said it's the bad guy and in order to beat the game it has to die." She said between clenched teeth. "I think it's the thing responsible for destroying the main character's hometown or something." The sounds of joy that escaped her as the CG creature died were music to his ears. She turned part way around so she could kiss him. As she pulled away she asked. "Why do I keep doing that?"

"Cause you secretly love me and always have?" He guessed.

"Bite me."

"I already have." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I did."

"I should kick you out but it seems I'm having trouble controlling my hunger." He raised his eyebrow. " When Kora came to check on us, I nearly killed her. The worst part about it was I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to." Roarke looked a down at her. "She said that I couldn't go anywhere without you, and since you were asleep I choose to game until you woke up. Now that you're up, What's wrong with me?!"

She had started shaking and her eyes had turned a dark, deep red. She was 'hungry' for lack of a better word. What would she do, he wondered. "My Dear, you are hungry. You didn't take enough of my blood to sate the first thirst. You'll have to take more or else use the medical blood, but the effect won't last as long that way."

"So I have to drink for you?" She asked. "Will you let me?" Her brow wrinkled in deep thought.

He laughed. "Yes. I intend to make you strong enough to stand with me forever."

"Oh." She said thoughtfully. "How do you want me to…?" She trailed off

"Whatever makes you comfot…." He was cut off. She was attached to his neck. She was fierce. She had pushed him back against the headboard and was sitting in his lap, drinking deep of his blood. He was elated. He reveled in the feeling of her mouth on his neck, her fangs in his vein.

He wrapped hi arms around her and pulled her too him. He held her head to the crook of his neck, not that she needed urging. He body was responsive to her hands. He could have her now, as he'd always dreamed, but in the throws of the thirst, she was vulnerable. Without knowing what she was doing she would respond to him and he wanted her to know, to feel every touch, every tease he planned for her. He would not misuse the trust she had placed in him. He let her drink all he could stand her to take. As he pushed her back a sigh of disappointment escaped her swollen lips. "But…"

"Any more Starry Andromeda, an d you'd kill me."

"Oh." She didn't want that. She felt as though the fires of creation were burning her away. She felt a need for Roarke she'd never known for any other man. She needed him to always be with her, she wanted him to be the one who made her a woman, no one else would do. But how to approach that subject, she didn't know. She would have to do wait and see if something could be done.

Roarke was out of breath. He never felt like this before. Romie was still sitting on him and he felt he would die if he did have her nude. "Andromeda I.."

"I want you to make me a woman, Roarke. No one else will do." She blurted out looking rather ashamed of what she had just said. "Please." She pleaded. Her eyes were returning to their gray-green color he loved. How could he say no?

If it had been any other woman but Romie he would have, but not Andromeda, not while she was in the throws of bloodlust. He wouldn't take advantage of her like that. She was too important to him.

"Andromeda, No" He pushed her away and as painful as it was, moved her off him. The look of hurt and rejection on her face nearly killed him. She thought he didn't want her!

She pouted. "Why not?" She asked her voice thick with hurt. She sat beside him on her knees, her hands between her thighs.

"It wouldn't be fair to you in the state you're in." he tried to reason. The pain on her face only deepened, then turned to near rage.

"What you mean is I'm not good enough for you and you won't take pity on me." The hurt and rage in her voice could have killed him there. She screamed and lunged at him. He managed to 'melt' into the floor and away from her before she got hold of him. He was in his rooms on the floor below. He could hear her crying and cursing him.

"What have you done to set her off like that?" He looked up to find Kora leaning in the doorway. "It sounds as if she's destroying her room."

"She very well maybe, Miss Kora. I thought I was taking the high road but not taking advantage of her while she was in the throws of bloodlust, turns out she too offense to it." He sighed. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"You rejected her, numb nuts, at least she that's what she things." Karo explained.

"But I didn't reject her!"

"That's not what she thinks." Karo said and left him to his thoughts. When Karo got to Romie's room, she didn't bother to knock. She opened the door to find the room trashed and Romie holding her TV above her head. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Romie said dropping the TV behind her.

"If you say so." Karo said. "Just so you know, this," she indicated the damage Romie was and had been inflicting on the room, "is coming out of your paycheck."

"Fine but I want a better TV this time. " Romie said.

"He didn't reject you."

"That's not how it seemed." Romie punched the wall. "It seemed as though he didn't want me." She turned to face the other woman. "Actually is seemed as thought he didn't want me at all." She picked up a men's dress shirt.

"Reject real or imagined is a bitch. Try not to bring down the mansion." Karo said and left Romie to work through her anger.


End file.
